Elemental Power
by Gaaraxx33
Summary: Instead of resorting right to the Shiki Fujin the Sandaime and Yondaime engage in fierce battle with the Kyuubi. What changes will this make and what effect on the life of Naruto will it make? Pairing is undecided as of now. Strong Naruto


**A/N-So this is my first real story the other one wasn't really to my liking. So I guess I will create a new story. I will start from the beginning.**

**Chapter 1: Kyuubi**

October Tenth-

"We must try and defeat it first Hiruzen-sama. If not then I will sacrifice myself and seal the Kyuubi into my son."

Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi stood together facing the Kyuubi, the mightiest of all the tailed beasts. The two were the most feared men of all time. Sarutobi the Sandaime hailed as the "God of Shinobi" and Minato the Yondaime Hokage the Yellow Flash and the only man to have a flee on sight in the bingo book.

"Let us begin Minato. The fate of Konoha rests in our hands." replied the Sandaime.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" they shouted in unison

"So it's the Kyuubi ehh," the Monkey King Enma said to no one in particular

"Too bad I was just in the middle of making my dinner," said Shima one of great toad sages

"Always having to worry about dinner don't you." replied Fukasaku

Without a word after that they leapt into fierce battle that was sure to ensue.

"Adamantine Staff Enma now!" shouted Sarutobi

"Henge"

"Let's go Ma and Pa" said Minato as he calmly went through a set of hand seals

"Kage Kunai No Justu" and his one famed kunai turned into thousands as it was sent towards the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi was quick to then expand the staff and hit the Kyuubi right in the chest sending him back

"Minato hit him now" shouted the Sandaime

"I know, let's see how strong you really are!

Oodama Rasengan!"

With a yellow flash he appeared under the Kyuubi and with a strong thrust he pushed it right into the beast's stomach.

_"Heh let see him withstand that" _thought Minato

But with massive roar the Kyuubi sent the Flash flying but he quickly teleported to one of his kunai.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Shouted Sarutobi as he sent of a massive dragon of fire to come down upon the Kyuubi

The Kyuubi quickly put up its tails in defense as the dragon crashed into it causing a great explosion and smoke to rise everywhere. As the smoke cleared the Kyuubi had begun to gather chakra in his mouth to create a massive ball of condensed chakra.

"Minato!" shouted Hiruzen

"I'm on it." replied Minato as he went through a quick flash of hand seals.

"Ma, Pa let's use that combination to restricts its movement!"

"Ok Minato-Chan but remember you can't stay in sage mode for too long you have to end it soon!" replied Pa as he prepared for the justu

"Ok let's begin!" shouted Minato

"Sage Art Fuuton: Hurricane Gale No Jutsu!" shouted Minato

"Sage Art: Flame Bombs! Shouted" Fukasuku

"Sage Art: Oil Bullet No Justu!" shouted Shima

The three justus collided to form a devasting wave of extremely hot and powerful wave of oil rushing at the Kyuubi. As it made contact with the Kyuubi's legs the beast fell down roaring in agony.

"Kuychiyose No Jutsu!" Minato shouted as he then flashed above the kyuubi and summoned Gambunta and with a massive impact landed on the Kyuubi.

"Hiruzen use it!"

"Yes yes I know. "Ultimate Ninja Technique! Kami Shinobi no justu! As he was suddenly surrounded with a white cloak of chakra from the bloodline of the Sarutobis.

"Earth Style: Meteorite No Justu!" he shouted as he clapped his hands together.

Rocks suddenly began to rise from the earth and form a massive ball. He quickly flashed through another set of hand seals and shouted

"Katon: Burning Inferno!" as the white hot flame engulfed the meteorite

"I'm sending it get out of the area!" shouted Hiruzen to Minato

"I know if this doesn't work retreat and I will seal it myself." replied Minato

And with that the meteorite was sent towards the Kyuubi at a rapid pace. The Kyuubi now free from Gambunta launched its Bijuu Dama at the meteorite and the two jutsus clashed into each other causing a great explosion that could be seen for miles.

"_The old man is truly powerful" _thought Minato as he sat a distance away watching.

The many people of Konoha who had been watching from a distance had believed that the two Hokages had won until their cheers were cut short with loud roar.

"_Guess I must use it. I really hoped that would work." _thought Minato sadly as he looked down on his son Naruto. His wife already dead due to the Kyuubi being ripped out of her. Naruto was all he had left.

"Time for you guys to go Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama" said Minato solemnly as he knew this was the last time

"We are sorry Minato" they said sadly as they poofed away

With the preparations complete he found the Sandaime and told him his final wish.

"Naruto is a hero and don't let anyone forget that."

The Sandaime nodded and said his goodbyes as Minato flashed away to meet the Kyuubi for the last time.

He appeared in front of him and with all his remaining chakra shouted his final words!

"Shiki Fujin!"

**A/N- Ok so theres chapter one. It was short but the chapters will get longer that one was just a prologue. Please review because it will be the only way I continue the story. I just want to tell you some things though,**

**1. No bashing at all **

**2. Team 7 will meet at earlier age and all become friends**

**3. Naruto will be powerful but not too bad**

**4. They will have a sensei somewhat before they graduate and get Kakashi it's a surprise though**

**5. I dont know about Wave mission depends on what readers want**

**Ok the pairing has not been decided yet but it won't be Sakura or Hinata**

**The Uchiha Massacre will be a little different then usual**


End file.
